


Wayward Christmas

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Christmas Eve with the Wayward women.Written for the spn_bigpretzel (on LJ) Drabbles Every Weekend challenge - Theme: A Very Supernatural Christmas





	Wayward Christmas

“Hot chocolate’s ready,” Alex said cheerfully, bringing in a tray. Patience accepted hers with a smile.

“Is mine peppermint?” Claire demanded.

Alex rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I somehow remembered after the fifty times you told me.”

“Thank you, sweetie,” Donna said, handing a mug to Jody and then taking one for herself. She pulled the blanket tighter around them and rested her head on Jody’s shoulder.

“You have some pretty great girls here,” she said, a little wistfully. Six months living there, and she still felt like an interloper sometimes.

Jody kissed her hair. “ _We_ have some pretty great girls.”


End file.
